


Natasha Has An Oopsie

by lilbutch



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stumptown (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drinking, F/F, Maria's secret twin sister, Natasha has an ooopsie, Public Sex, Smut, Stumptown Crossover, dancefloor makeouts, then sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbutch/pseuds/lilbutch
Summary: What happens when Natasha and Dex meet in a bar and Natasha assumes that she's her wife Maria?Bad things. Very bad things indeed.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Dex Parios
Comments: 19
Kudos: 202





	Natasha Has An Oopsie

Natasha’s face scrunched up when she caught sight of a tall brunette in a tailored black suit walk in the bar. It was well into the night, quite a few drinks in, so she nudged Clint to get his attention. She nodded in the direction of the woman with a perplexed expression and Clint’s eyes followed. His brows furrowed as he caught sight of her.

“Isn’t you wife supposed to be in Ohio Nat?”

She starred her down from across the bar. The shock starting to ware off as she watched her stiff movements and odd mannerisms. Something about Maria was off.

“Oh no, I know that look.”

Her annoyed glare made him laugh. She nudged him harder this time, poking her elbow between his ribs. He let out a sound of disapproval as she stood up from her chair and placed her drink onto the bar.

“Don’t give her too much of a hard time, maybe she just wanted to unwind a little before she told you she was home. You know how hard missions can get.”

His sincere tone made her pause for a moment to consider. She heard it was getting rough over there, but she still expected at least a text from her wife.

The man was usually all jokes and play, but he had a point. Maybe it really had been a bad one. She can understand needing a drink before coming home. With a quick nod, she turned and scanned the bar.

She spotted her on the dance floor talking with a couple people. She was smiling and laughing, swaying to the music with a beer in her hand.

Huh. Odd.

Maria isn’t one for crowds, let alone dance floors.

She shifted through the crowd, dodging tipsy bodies until she was right behind her. She placed a hand on her waist and squeezed gently, grabbing the woman’s attention. She turned around swiftly, raising her eyebrows when she saw who was behind her.

“Hey,” was all she said.

She wanted to gage where her wife was at first.

She watched the expression on her face with interest. How it went from startled, slightly confused and then lustful as she ran her eyes over Natasha’s body. She reached out and tipped her chin up with an amused smirk.

“My eyes are up here soldier,” she teased.

The look she was giving her was downright dirty. Her lip caught in her teeth as she watched Natasha, giving her all her attention.

“Well when a beautiful woman comes to say hi, I guess can get a little distracted,” she replied with a quirked lip.

Her response had her wondering if she was already a few drinks in.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere babe,” she chided amused.

The taller woman reached out and placed her hands on Natasha’s waist. That made her smile and she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck, her fingers fiddling with loose hair.

Her hair was down tonight, not in its usual tight bun.

“A shame. Tell me what will get me somewhere tonight then.”

Natasha laughed quietly. She stroked her hand down the side of her neck, letting it rest against her chest as she fixed her with a more serious expression.

“How are you?” she murmured, only loud enough for them to hear.

She leaned down to talk into Natasha’s ear, the music becoming too loud to hear properly.

“Better now. Are you here with anyone tonight?”

Natasha rolled her eyes playfully and pulled back enough to see her face.

“You think your funny, don’t you?” she playfully glared at her.

She hummed thoughtfully, putting on a show.

“’I’d say I’m good amount of fun,” she flirted.

Natasha shook her head at the woman in front of her with a smile. She is either drunk or high on something, because the Maria she knows is not that much of a flirt.

“How about we dance, and I’ll show you just how much fun I can be?”

She agreed with amusement. This was the first time she had seen her wife so bold in public, let alone been dragged into a crowd of sweaty bodies by a very enthusiastic Maria.

They got so close to the speakers she could feel the base rattling her bones. She was pulled in tight by strong arms and turned around so her back was flush against Maria’s front. They moved against each other smoothly.

Natasha reached up to hold her partners neck as the other woman let her hands wander over her body. Stroking her stomach and eventually groping her breasts. She let out a groan as lips attached themselves to the side of her neck. She tilted her head back against her to ensure better access.

The hands now gripping her hips tightened and pulled her harder against a solid body. She was grinding against her backside, using her grip to pull her into each dirty thrust.

“Fuck, what’s gotten into you,” she moaned out.

She nipped her neck before turning her around and pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. Natasha groaned into it and returned it with earnest. Warm hands clutched her ass, encouraging her to grind against the thigh between her legs.

It was all happening so fast. The room felt like it was slipping as a skilled tongue slipped past her lips, lighting her body on fire. She held on for dear life.

When making out wasn’t enough, Natasha started to buck her hips up into her thigh. The pressure was dull, but it was getting her hot and flustered. The former soldier pulled back and groaned into her ear.

“Just like that baby, keep going,” she panted before putting her lips back on Natasha’s jaw.

Natasha whimpered audibly.

It had been weeks since Maria had been home. A girl can only hold off for so long.

A hand snaked its way up her leg and rested on her inner thigh, dangerously close to the apex of her legs. It made her squirm as she panted harshly against a sweaty neck.

“Is this ok?”

The quiet request of consent lit a fire in her core. God she was close just from grinding on her like some horny teenager.

She nodded against her neck and let out a weak, “Yeah, please.”

Their lips connected again, and the hand squeezed at her thigh teasingly for a little while. When she cupped Natasha through her jeans, the moan Natasha let out was fortunately drowned out by the intense music.

She firmly rubbed at her and swallowed the breathy sounds Natasha made. She was gasping into her mouth, the deep throb in her gut getting hotter. The brunette dug her fingers in, circling through the rough fabric as her other arm held Natasha tight against her.

Natasha wrapped one arm around the woman’s neck while the other gripped the forearm working her over. She was humping into her hand blissfully. Her hips bucked up sharply when nimble fingers started moving faster, digging in deeper.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Natasha whimpered into the crook of her neck.

Natasha was a mess of jerky movements and needy sounds. She gripped the arm between her legs so hard she was leaving nail marks on her skin.

“Yeah, you about to come?”

The words made her clit jump as a shudder ran through her body. All she could do was nod and pant as the pressure built up.

Her partner chuckled and stopped rubbing her for a second to pop the button of her jeans open and slip a hand inside her pants.

Her disappointed groan turned to a pleased whine very fast. Her digits quickly found her wet heat and stroked through drenched folds.

Natasha was so sensitive, bucking up into exploring fingers and muffling moans into hot skin. She felt like she was burning up. When those fingers found her clit and gave it a firm stroke, she cried out.

If it weren’t for the crowd of moving bodies, dark lighting and thumping music, it would have been painfully obvious what they were doing. Thankfully, no one payed them any attention.

Her fingers slid over her swollen nub rhythmically, following the sharp twitches of her hips. Natasha felt the pressure again, ready to explode at any moment.

“Almost there?”

Natasha pressed her face into her lovers’ neck as she bucked against her. Her thrusts started to stutter as her muscles tensed up, ready for release.

“That’s it, I’ve got you,” she promised as she picked up the pace.

Natasha clamped down onto Maria’s hand as she let a sob rip from her throat. She didn’t stop rubbing her, just held her close and felt her shake all over. Natasha grasped at her hand with shaky fingers, the stimulation becoming too much.

She slowed her movement until she stopped altogether and just held her. Cupped her throbbing heat in her hand while she waited for Natasha to calm down. Her other hand came up to stroke mused red hair as the woman panted harshly against her, completely spent. The taller woman was the only thing keeping her exhausted body upright. 

Natasha lifted up to capture her in a bruising kiss. She twitched automatically when the brunette slipped out of her pants and buttoned her jeans back up with one hand.

The kiss ended and wet fingers were pressed against Natasha’s lips. She locked eyes and hummed as the digits slipped into her mouth. The look on the girls face as she watched made her ache with need again. Natasha cleaned them off, licking and sucking every last drop of herself.

“Your so fucking hot, holy shit,” She groaned out appreciatively.

Natasha smirked at her, letting her fingers slip out from the heat of her mouth.

“I think it's time to go home, what do you say?” Natasha teased as she leaned in to nudge their noses together.

“Mmh, I think your right,” she breathed before crashing their lips together.

_Later that night..._

Natasha was dozing peacefully when the ringtone cut through her sleepy haze. The popped her eyes open confused and glanced around. A warm body was pressed against her back, holding her tight. She carefully maneuvered out from under the arm thrown over her waist and searched the floor. She dug through her discarded jeans to answer her phone as quietly as she could.

She snuck into the hallway with her hand against the speaker, muffling whoevers voice came from it. Once she was far enough as to not disturb the naked woman in her bed, she raised the phone to her ear.

“Romanov,” she stated formally.

She was not impressed. In-fact she was very annoyed that someone would be calling her at this time. If this wasn’t import, she was going to-

“Babe! Hey, sorry, did I wake you?”

Natasha froze. Her heart seemed to skip a beat, and not in the good way.

“Natasha? You ok sweetheart?”

Her sleep hazed brain tried to understand what the fuck was happening.

“Baby? Your worrying me?”

The concerned voice dragged Natasha out of her head.

“Where are you?” Natasha croaked.

Silence ensured for a second too long.

“I’m in Ohio, you know that. What’s going on?”

Maria’s hesitant voice crackled over the phone and Natasha put her head in her hands.

“Fuck…”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally what did i just write at 3am lol ??


End file.
